AHylian
= The Past = AHylian is a very well-known, and decently respected user of the TPSB. He began as a lurker without an acount, then signed up for GameFAQs a few weeks before his 13th birthday (this was a few years ago). He remembers reading an entertaining CYOA by KholdstareV, back in his lurking days. AHylian committed suicide as the summer of 2006 came around. A few months later, he created a new account named "Peace___Frog". This was due to the impact of The Doors on his life, and "Peace Frogs" was (and still is) one of Hy's favorite songs. = Influences = Hy has hugely influenced the TPSB. King Dodongo made a topic titled "I need emotional help...", about how he had feelings for his cousin. About halfway through, Hy and a few others turned the topic into a serious one. It became a big hit, with users posting an issue they had, and other users helping them out. At the time of this writing, EH is on its 15th topic. Other influences have been his largely-ignored lyrics topics, and finding a board for himself, TK, Tithenion, and Sword of Anduril to post on together, like a blog. This board is the same board that AHylian suicided on. = Trivia = * He downloaded AIM in the late winter (February-ish) of 2005. His name is Lyrics Lunatic. * By now you've realized that Hy loves his music. * He considers ForestMinuet and SS4Namreppiv to be among his best friends. * His only alt account refuses to be identified in this Wiki. * He enjoys board hunting from time to time, but he isn't that crazy about it. Hy (or PF, as he's called now) is a regular at Joe Blade, a board owned my SwordMaster12 (a cool board hunter). * Back when AHylian was unbanned, he had many alts, most that he posted with only a few times. Among them were ADeku, AZora, AGoron, Kafei1821 (or 2118, I can't remember), Anju2118 (or 1821, I can't remember...), Ukeda, and Aroza. These were all banned when Hy got the axe. * Hy typically prefers older music (early 90's, 80's, 70's, 60's), though among his favorite bands are 3 modern (for Hy, modern = formed after 1990) bands named Evanescence, Kamelot, and The Clarks. * Hy loves a good RPG, and good action/adventures are great too. Among his favorite games are the Xenosaga trilogy, Okami, SSBM, Dark Cloud, Tales of Symphonia, Link's Awakening, and Super Monkey Ball 2. * Hy is currently a sophomore in High School. * Hy's girlfriend of over a year (I asked her out August 15, 2006) is a Junior in Highschool. Her name is Sarah. * Hy and his girl are both in Marching Band. * Hy sometimes is in a very post-happy moods. Other times he doesn't even feel like lurking. Hy can be very hormonal, but he usually keeps his cool and stays out of major arguments. * Hy loves typing random BS about himself. = About Hy's Girl = * She loves dark chocolate-covered cherries. * She enjoys video-games almost as much as Hy. * Her favorite video-game is Jak 3. * She is 13 months (to the day) older than Hy. Category:Users